


Cherry Blossom Season

by HangedMan



Category: Shall We Date?: Lost Island+
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangedMan/pseuds/HangedMan
Summary: We open up to the days leading up to the blooming of the cherry tree, a nice day and nice company isn’t so bad.We got these two dorks enjoying each other’s company and going through the days in peace when they can actually meet. Although they mostly can’t since they’re very busy people, but sometimes they can.All fluff and awkward romance.(This doesn’t mention the island and the chaos that happened, just so you know)





	Cherry Blossom Season

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write about them and now’s the time!

“What flower do you like?”

“Huh? Why’re you asking?”

“Because you remind me of a sunflower, always facing the sun and bright as ever.”

“You found your answer, and now you know.”

“Really?! Well, I guess that explains that attitude of yours, Lionel.”

“Well you remind me of a rose, the white ones, a lot of purity and grace when you place them somewhere.”

“That doesn’t make sense..”

They were having a strange conversation about flowers because of that question after that, but dinner went smoothly with a promise about seeing the cherry tree blossom in spring. This was a year ago, and now the blooming period was already coming.

Ryo and Lionel would meet sometimes to drink or to have a stroll all day while talking about things like wishes or desires, depends on the mood. Romantic moods (for example) come as a little physical and a lot blushing, talking about what they could do in the future.

Normally Ryo would want to lead, but you know that isn’t going to happen. If you look at them side by side, he looks like a rookie and if you tell him, his mood is going to take a nose dive and sulk all day.

Enough about all this, you just wanna read the good fluff and you know it.

Because of the blooming period coming, a small festival was going to be held for spring, a celebration if you wanna look at it that way. It’ll only be held during the first hours of the afternoon and the mid hours of the evening, make a wish under the tree and it’ll come true or so a few people have said.

It’s already sunset, and Ryo was going home after work since someone will fill his place for the night. He’s been working until late, so this was a miracle that he goes home early. He already had some plans to cook, but because of his lack of that skill after burning bread once, he’ll just get something simple and take it home....or that was the case if he wasn’t already getting snatched up by the bulk of a man he calls a boyfriend.

“Can you stop dragging me already? I just wanna go eat something and go home.” Ryo whines a bit, not really wanting any commotion to happen at the moment of freedom.

“I will, but you are going home with me and resting, you look like you haven’t gotten any sleep in a few days and I’ll make you something over there, tiger.” As Lionel said, he stopped dragging him and slowed down the pace for them to walk side by side.

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

They shake on it and make their way back to Lionel’s place, it’s a district over but close enough by a few minutes by car, which is what they did to get there. His place is a cozy apartment with minimal furniture but everything he needs to live the way he does. When they stay at each other’s place they have extra clothing in the closet, another necessity.

Whenever Ryo came over to visit or stay for the night, it smelled the same: lilac, teakwood, and a small amount of musk in the air. Imagine a man who looks to be cold but is a giant teddy bear but could actually kick your ass, smell like flowers and manly at the same time. 

“As always, get comfortable and relax, even sleep if you want to as I can’t stop you.” Lionel said, already taken his shoes off and left them at the entrance of his home, then had headed straight for the kitchen to make whatever he could.

“Fine, but I’m using your body wash!” Ryo responds, making a decision to take a shower and then relax. Lionel snorts while looking into the fridge and taking out some veggies.

“And hold you while smelling like me? No way, I’m not letting you.”

“What’re you going to do about it? Imma lock the door anyways and you can’t get in.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe..”


End file.
